bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fateful Meeting: Ahatake vs Shunsatsu
Chance meeting The Gillian screamed as the Zanpakuto sliced it from the head down, and blood spurted from it. It vansished and the scream ceased. "Stupid hollow." Ahatake muttered, removing his mask. "Thinking you could mess with me." "Damn Hollows." A young man, his hair as dark as the night itself, looked up into the blackened sky with frowning eyes. He sighed heavily, seeing the monstrous beasts race across the sky like frightened bats from a cave. Their screeches bit at his ears, producing a merciless ache in his drums. For once, it made him wish that he didn't come outside. The night air bit at his skin, his blue kimono outfit only barely keeping him warm. Thankfully, it wasn't freezing out, or he would've been dead by now. He folded his arms across his chest, staring at the crazed apparitions for a moment, before lowering his head back forward and turning around. He would have to report this to Captain Kokoro, since he didn't have any immediate orders. It would be a shame, though, considering what the Hollows would do once they found some delicious souls.... He frowned at the thought, his heart tensing slightly. Another cry as Ahatake killed yet another hollow with just his fists. "These things annoy me." Ahatake thought as a Hollow's hand came out of nowhere and he sliced it off, and killed said hollow with a cero. "Huh?" One Hollow cry seemed more pained than the rest. It made him stop in his tracks, a new curiousity filling him. This wasn't helped by the sound of a Cero blast that followed shortly after. His eyes glanced behind him, but he didn't turn around... yet. "Rogue Espada...?" "These things are annoyig but at least they're good after dinner excercise." Ahatake muttered as he sliced another hollow in half. "I bet Kisuke sent me in this direction on purpose." The black-haired man's eyes widened in surprise. Now, he had his head turned in the direction of the voice's sound, his mouth slightly agape. "Kisuke Urahara....of the Zero Division?" He thought incredulously. "He's no Espada, then..." His eyes squinted, trying to take a closer look at the stranger in the clouds. "I'll just get rid of them all." Ahatake said as he charged up a huge cero. "Now DIE!" He fired the cero and it tore straight through the ground as it destroyed every single hollow in from of hm. "Damn you Kisuke. You're gonna get it I swear." It was a confusing sight for the spectator below, as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The chilly air biting his neck seemed insignificant now, as he watched the Hollows dissipate under the power of the Cero blast. "I don't see a Hollow hole....and yet he's able to wield Arrancar powers." He thought to himself, looking downwards as the wind rustled his hair. "How is that possible?" Ahatake looked down and saw his audience. "Hey you! Who are you?" His heart skipped a beat, and his head immediately jerked up, to see the stranger staring down at him. He pursed his lips together, hiding his surprise. Of course he was going to get spotted, sooner or later, if he stood there like an idiot! But now what? He might as well return the greetings. "My name is Shunsatsu." He replied politely, his voice slightly louder than normal so that the boy could hear him. "And yours?" Ahatake descended. "I am Ahatake Kurosaki." Ahatake's black and yellow's eyes blinked. "Wait you can see me?" It took only a second for Shunsatsu's curious look to fade into a comically skeptical one, a slight frown forming on his face. He raised his arms in the air in a fake shrug of his shoulders. "Oh, no, I'm just talking to the cold air." He drawled in a bored tone of voice. "Smart aleck." Ahatake muttered. "So you're a Shinigami?" Shunsatsu couldn't help but laugh a little. "Indeed I am." He replied, the softness returning to his words. He unfolded his arms, stuffing them in his pockets instead. "I see." Ahatame said as his he swallowe what looked like a bean. "Would you like to spar?" Shunsatsu's eyes furrowed into a slightly curious look. "I...dislike violence." He replied quietly. "Only when neccessary do I engage in battle." "Just a friendly spar." Ahatake insisted. "I've been bored since my last last opponent left." Shunsatsu's face contorted into one of thought. This "Ahatake" did seem nice enough. He was clearly no enemy, that was for sure. And all he wanted was to spar... it didn't seem like too much trouble. He closed his eyes, sighing. "All right, then. I accept." He said hesitantly, putting his arms to his side once again. The wind attacked his skin full force, and he narrowed his eyes slightly at the chill. "Thanks." Ahatake said as his eyes returned to normal. "I won't go all out yet. And anyway hand-to-hand combat should be enough for you." "...he knows?" Shunsatsu thought, blinking twice. "Pretty sharp, too..." "Fair enough." He said with resolution, taking in a deep breath. "One more question though, before we begin. How do you know of Captain Urahara?" "Hmmm... well when i first became a Shinigami he len me a product with no official name and said that he wasn't responisble for anything that went wrong with it." Ahatake began as he took a fighting stance. "And now I live at his shop since I have no where else to go. He sent me here saying I would find something interesting. Maybe he was reffering to you. He has a wierd knack of knowing things before anyone else does." Shunsatsu couldn't help but smile. "Heh.... I'd love to meet him, after this..." He replied, tilting his head from side to side. "I could introduce you." Ahatake said. "Just don't say anything about the shops lack of customers." He shuddered. "Tessai hates it." "Don't worry. I'm not that rude." Ahatake grinned. "You don't seem like it. So let's get started. I'll give you the first move." Shunsatsu narrowed his eyes, his smile fading, as he crouched slightly. With the oh so familiar swoosh sound, he was gone, seemingly vanished into the midnight breeze. "Speedy Gonzalez eh?" Ahatake thought. "Remember what Hikaru said, feel for the spiritual pressure." Shunsatsu's eyes kept onto Ahatake's still form, even as he was seemingly "teleporting" at random places. He waited, until he was sure his opponent was fully distracted. Then, he finally re-appeared a fair distance behind him, thrusting a fist out to aim for the back of his head. "Now!" Ahatake thought as he disappeared with a static ''sound and punched Shunsatsu in the back just to the left of the spine. The blue-kimono man was forced to stifle a grunt of pain, allowing himself to fall briefly on his hands and feet. Then, he pushed himself back up, spinning around in mid-air to deliver a spin kick to the face. ''"Fast..." "You're pretty fast." Ahatake said. "But the trick is to feel the movement of spiritual pressure." SMACK! Shunsatsu's foot had connected hard with Ahatake's face, staggering him back a few steps. The blue-clad man had slowly turned back aground, a concentrated look on his features. "So that's how you were able to see me." He commented. Ahatake got up clutching his cheek. "Dumbass! Don't ou know what a sucker punch is? That's something only inexperienced ''fighter's do!' Shunsatsu stared with a mix of dumbfoundedness and shock. "I was in the middle of a kick when you suddenly started talking." He replied, straightening himself up. "You should've seen it coming." "Screw you." Ahatake muttered as he charged at the black-haired man, aiming a punch for his gut. This time, Shunsatsu's hand reached out and caught the opposing knuckles, and his left leg thrust inward, striking Ahatake in the ribs a second afterwards. But Ahatake manged to twist himself out of the way, and somehow made his fist connect with Shunsatsu's chin. The blow jarred Shunsatsu's vision, and he immediately released Ahatake's fist, walking back a few steps. Ahatake wasted no time in rushing at Shunsatsu and kicking him in the gut, then punching him in the chin again. The leg smashed into his gut, and his eyes widened, as the air was forcibly knocked from his lungs. He barely clipped his head back to avoid the punch to his chin, reaching out and grabbing Ahatake's leg. Then, he twisted himself around, uplifting his opponent to spin twice, before finally letting go. The result was him sailing a far distance away, allowing Shunsatsu to gain at least ''some breath back. Ahatake collected reishi under his hands and feet to catch himself. "Damn him. He's good." Ahatake's hand began to glow red. "Fine then try this." Shunsatsu's pupils shrank slightly at the sound of the familiar sound of a Cero charging. The crimson orb of death was visible to even untrained eyes, and he braced himself. This one, he would have to dodge. Ahatake fired the cero and it moved quickly towards Shunsatsu. "Hup!" Shunsatsu acted quickly, heart racing. He pushed his legs upwards, springing him from the ground. The Cero tore past him harmlessly, blinding him with the bright crimson light of the Arrancar's spiritual energy. It fascinated him for a slight bit. "I wonder how powerful it was..." But Shunsatsu felt Ahatake's fist on the side of his face. "That could have been your head." Ahatake said menacingly, having donned his mask. Ahatake grabbed Shunsatsu and threw him into the nearest tree. "Damn." Shunsatsu was barely able to flip his feet onto the tree, although smashing through it due to the force that he was thrown by. He landed on his feet, the massive tree crashing right in front of him. He crouched low, keeping himself hidden from Ahatake's sight. "A Hollow Mask..." He thought, frowning. "That ain't good..." Ahatake's spiritual pressure was rising and he hadn't even entered Shikai or drawn his sword. "It must be his Hollow that's causing that huge power increase." Shunsatsu thought analyptically, narrowing his eyes. "He's dangerous!" His heart started to race even more, but he ignored it, shaking his head slightly. The last thing he wanted was his nervousness taking over... "Draw your sword." Ahatake said. "Then maybe you'll have a chance." Despite himself, Shunsatsu smirked. "I guess it wouldn't be much point to continue fighting with fists..." He muttered. His hand lowered to grip the hilt of his sword, and he stoood up, in full view of Ahatake. Ahatake drew his as well. "I'll let you in on a secet. I still have yet to use my Shikai or Bankai. Do you think you can win if I go all out?" Surprise went through Shunsatsu's mind, as he stared at Ahatake incredulously. "B...bankai?" He repeated, unable to believe the words that had come from his opponent's mouth. "But...you don't look like one of the Gotei 13..." "I'm not." Shunsatsu narrowed his eyes, twirling his sword around with his finger. His eyes stared at Ahatake suspiciously. "....What squad are you in, anyway?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "None." 'Ahatake replied calmly. '"I act on my own unless Kisuke tells me othrwise." Immediately, the sword stopped spinning, the blade tip coincidentally pointing at Ahatake. "If that's true, then how did you manage to obtain the power of Bankai?" He asked, frowning. "Too many people." 'Ahatake sighed. '"Ryan Getsueikirite, Seireitou Kawahiru, and Bloody-sama trained me." Shunsatsu looked thoughtful, as he lowered the blade, his frown not fading as he looked downwards. "Ryan....I could've sworn I heard that name before...." He thought, putting his free hand to his chin. "Is he a captain?" "So do you still think you can win?" Shunsatsu looked upwards, a hard expression on his face. "As long as I can fight, I believe so." He replied calmly, smiling confidently. ''"''Then we'll just test that theory." '''Ahatake said, as he held his sword out in front of him. '''Force my hand at Hell's beckon and Hollowfy me to crush my enemy, Kuǎnwánguó!" Ahatake's spiritual pressure shot through the roof as his hollow mask changed appearance slightly, and his sword took the form a giant-fang like blade, as black as the night-sky and as tall as Ahatake is. Shunsatsu narrowed his eyes, smirk growing even wider with both excitement and fear. "That's some potent power you got there..." He said, putting his blade out in front of him. His fingers touched the side of the blade. "I guess I can't fool around anymore." He shut his eyes, running his hand over the blade. "Silence..." Immediately, his katana shifted. The blade became more pointed, expanding to a more larger size. The hilt was gone, replaced by a circular side prongs. It carried the appearance of an elegant cleaver sword, gleaming in the moonlight. "...Kamisori!" "You seem pretty strong yourself." Ahatake said but dissapeared with a static sound and reappeared behind Shunsatsu. "Your still no match for me!" 'He slashed Shunsatsu in the back. ''CLANG! Ahatake's blade didn't connect with flesh. It was instead met with a black and ominous metal, which gleamed with a hungry intent. "Don't think that just because you've got a little more power..." Shunsatsu warned, staring at him from the corner of his eye. "...doesn't mean I've lost track of your movements." Ahatake's blade began to glow red. '''"Alright I'll show you how to play the game!" Ahatake swung his blade upward and a red crescent met with Shunsatsu's blade. "Crescent Cero!" "Fuck." Shunsatsu gritted his teeth, putting both of his hands on both the hilt and blade, as the crescent connected with it. It was a few moments, before he let out a grunt and swung the blade again, dispelling it to air. "You oughtta become part hollow as well." Ahatake said. "It can do so many wonderful things for your power." The boy remained silent, but cocked an eyebrow out of slight disbelief. His mouth was agape slightly, as if wondering why Ahatake would even ask that. "In case you've been wondering I am NOT an Arrancar." Ahatake said. "I don;t what I am." Shunsatsu huffed. "Well, you're something. Are you human? Shinigami? Bount? Quincy?" He pressured, pursing his lips together in a straight-line frown. Ahatake removed his mask. "I'm not quite sure. I used to be human but now I seem Shinigami. But I don't think hollow powers are standard for Shinigami." Shunsatsu narrowed his eyes in thought, balancing his blade on his shoulder. "You're just like Captain Kurosaki, then..." He murmured. "A Hollow-Shinigami hybrid, I assume?" "Who's captain Kurosaki?" Ahatake asked. "Ichigo." "Never heard of 'im." This time, Shunsatsu closed his eyes, pointing a finger at the Hollow-powered Shinigami. "I didn't ask if you knew him or not. But he wielded the same type of Hollow powers that you do now." "Cool, I guess." "...Cool?" The corner of Shunsatsu's right eye involuntary twitched. "That's all you're gonna say?" He asked, lowering his finger. Ahatake lowered the mask back onto his face. "Yeah that's all. This Ichigo Kurosaki is of no concern to me." "Tch..." Shunsatsu placed a hand to in head in an act of exasperation, shaking it slightly. "Whatever..." But Ahatake had already acted and a large orb of red energy was coming at Shunsatsu super fast. SWOOSH! The target it was aiming for once again vanished into thin air, allowing it to fly by through the chilly air. "Feel for spiritual pressure." It returned to his ears once again, but not where he had expected. Instead of attacking, Shunsatsu had simply returned to the spot he once was before he dodged, the blade still on his shoulders. "What the....?"